


Road Trip fun

by Heather_adams



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_adams/pseuds/Heather_adams
Summary: Emily decides to have some fun with the guys on the road trip to California. Pure smut.





	Road Trip fun

**Author's Note:**

> The MC I’m using is the Caucasian girl with red hair. The name is Emily Miller

Emily, Zig, and Chris sat next to each other in Zack's Uncle's van on their way to New York. They were sitting in the parking lot for the night and Zack disappeared, probably got a room. Emily, Zig, and Chris were left behind in the van, trying to find something to do before they went into their room.

Chris was texting a couple of his friends while Emily was sitting in Zig's lap.

"Think we could find a movie to watch?" Emily asked, looking at her boyfriend and then Chris, her former boyfriend.

"Probably. Let me find something." Chris said, looking at his phone.

Emily blushed slightly after feeling Zig's hands slip under her shirt and began caressing her back. "Want to do it?" Emily whispered in Zig's ear after his hands traveled to her front side.

"With Chris nearby?" Zig whispered back, as his hands began caressing Emily's clothed soft and small breasts.

"Sure." Emily replied, smiling and blushing as Zig was playing with her breasts. She began blushing harder when Zig removed her black sports bra and tossed it aside. Emily got off Zig's lap and kissed him softly on the lips as her hands began working on the zipper of his pants.

Emily grinned a little when she noticed Zig's erect cock. Zig just smiled at his girlfriend as she moved her hair out of the way before she began slowly licking his cock. Emily looked up at Zig as she made Zig's hard cock wet. Emily stopped licking for a moment and began using her hands before she went back to sucking on Zig's cock.

"Hey Chris." Zig said, with a grin.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, turning around. Chris turned and saw Emily bending over giving Zig a sloppy blowjob. "Wow, Zig." Chris replied with a grin, as he moved towards Emily. He moved his hands towards Emily's tight jean shorts and began rubbing his fingers against Emily's clothed pussy. Chris grinned a little when he heard Emily's muffled moan as he rubbed her shorts.

Zig began thrusting into Emily's mouth, and the girl moaned louder from the pleasure. Emily stopped sucking for a moment, with saliva hanging out of her mouth. Emily just smiled at Zig as saliva covered her chin as she removed her crop top and tossed it aside. Emily went back to sucking on Zig's erect cock, and moaning softly as Chris was rubbing her womanhood.

Chris began undoing the buttons on Emily's jean shorts, and then he slid her shorts off her hips. Chris leaned in and began licking Emily's panties. The girl shivered a little and moaned softly as she felt Chris' tongue against her panties.

Zig just smiled at the girl as she continued to suck on his cock, and she had saliva hanging off of her chin. Chris moved away and he began pulling Emily's wet panties down her thighs. He grinned slightly as he began rubbing her womanhood with his finger as he began fingering her tight ass with his other hand. Chris enjoyed hearing Emily's soft muffled moans as they pleasured her.

Zig pressed Emily's head down on his erect cock and he shot his seed into his mouth. The girl willingly swallowed his seed and stopped sucking on Zig's cock and Chris stopped licking Emily's womanhood and ass.

"Now Chris." Emily said, her face completely flushed, as Chris moved to where Zig was sitting. Emily just smiled at her former boyfriend as she began licking his cock as she was stroking off Zig.

Chris groaned from the pleasure as Emily began sucking on his erect cock while she stroked off Zig. "Hey Chris. Do you think the three of us should do this often?" Zig asked, smiling at his girlfriend as she sucked off Chris.

Emily continued sucking on Chris' erect cock until his seed was in her mouth. Emily swallowed his seed willingly and Zig's seed landed in Emily's hair "Yeah, I think we should." Chris replied, as Emily pulled away with saliva covering her chin.

Emily got on Chris' lap and she began kissing him sweetly and Chris' erect cock was touching the skin of her belly. Chris began to move his erect cock towards Emily's womanhood but Emily stopped him. "Wait, not yet." Emily said, as she continued to kiss Chris as both guys continued to caress her body.

Emily stopped kissing Chris for the moment and began kissing Zig, her boyfriend, loving. Chris was rubbing his hands against Emily's back as she was kissing Zig loving. After a few moments, she pulled away and her cheeks were red. "Zig. Chris. I love both of you." Emily said, smiling as she looked at both guys.

"Emily. We are glad that you are in our lives." Zig replied, and Chris just nodded in agreement.

"I trust both of you and I want you both inside me. I want both you to take my innocence." Emily said, still sitting in Chris' lap.

Zig and Chris looked at each other and looked back at Emily. "Yeah, we understand." Zig replied as Zig got on the floor of the van, Emily got on top of him and Chris got on top of her.

Emily was blushing when she felt Chris and Zig enter her womanhood together. She whimpered slightly from the pain as both guys began thrusting inside her womanhood. The pain turned into pleasure as both guys slowly began thrusting into Emily's womanhood.

Emily began kissing Zig and she moaned softly into his mouth while his tongue explored her mouth. "This feels so good." Emily moaned softly from the pleasure as the two guys she trusted take away her virginity. Emily moaned softly as the two guys continued to thrust inside Emily's tight womanhood.

Emily's moans became louder each time they thrust harder into her womanhood. Emily went back to kissing Zig and moaning loudly into his mouth. The two guys continue to thrust inside Emily for a few moments until they suddenly stopped thrusting and shoved their erect cocks as deep as they could go. Emily was whimpering from the pain as both guys cummed inside her womanhood.

"That felt amazing." Emily said, as both guys continue to release themselves inside Emily. "Thank you for that." Emily's legs were coated with her virgin blood, sperm and her juices. Her body willingly accepted Chris and Zig's gift and took it to her womb.

"That was awesome." Zig said, smiling at his girlfriend as Chris shifted into a different position. Emily was still resting on Zig as Chris pressed his erect cock against Emily's tight ass. "Your breasts feel amazing against my skin." Zig said.

Emily just smiled at him as both guys began to thrust again. Emily moaned softly as Chris thrust into her tight ass and Zig thrust into her abused womanhood. "This feels amazing. I could do it for awhile." Zig muttered as he thrust inside his girlfriend.

—

Hours later, in the morning.

Chris was the first to wake up and he noticed Emily sleeping on top of Zig. Emily's breasts were facing the top of the roof and her nipples were hard. Chris noticed that she was still wet and she was covered in sweat, sperm, and their juices.

Chris' hands began rubbing Emily's stomach and began caressing her soft breasts. The girl woke up a few moments later, and smiled at Chris. "That felt amazing." Emily muttered giving Chris and Zig a morning kiss.

"We need to get ready and shower before Zack comes back." Chris said, as the three people got clothes, rushed to the hotel room with anyone noticing. "We can probably do that again sometime."

"I would love to do it." Zig replied.

Emily, Chris and Zig showered together as the two guys admired Emily in the shower. Chris and Zig left the shower and got dressed since Emily was taking awhile to shower.

Chris was wearing a button down shirt and jeans and Zig was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Emily came out of the bathroom wearing tight spandex shorts and a thin crop top. The two guys noticed that she was wearing a blue bra and her hair was in a ponytail.

They went downstairs to get breakfast with Zack and got in the van and were driving to New York to get James.

"What did you guys do last night?" Zack asked, looking at the rear view mirror.

"We found a movie to watch." Chris replied, looking at Emily and Zig. Emily just smiled back at him but winced. It was obvious she was in pain.

"That must've been fun." Zack said, as he drove.

"It really was." Zig said, with a smile.

The trio began playing a card game as Zack drove to New York. Each person took a turn behind the wheel.


End file.
